Sonic Crossover
by Myecho4
Summary: Experience an all new Sonic Adventure! When the Spies find themselves in a new world thanks to a mysterious gemstone. Its up to Sonic and friends to help them get back home all while fighting Dr. Eggman and his army of robots along with a familiar yet unfamiliar foe from the past.
1. Chapter 1

_**LOCATION: MAUI,HAWAII**_

 _ **TIME:15:10 PM**_

It was a sunny afternoon in the waters of the Pacific Ocean. A small boat floated in lone waters as two males, around their 20s were laying back in their chairs. One of them was enjoying the sun while the other just moaned and complained.

"Ugh. We've been out here for hours!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air. "Are you sure they said there's an energy reading out here?"

"I've checked the data we've gotten nearly a hundred times, dude." said the other guy, who lifted up his sunglasses. "The readings say there are somewhere on this island."

"Well I think that reading was probably just a joke. Some crazy island kids messing with us."

"You're really giving up now, are you?"

"Oh don't tell me you're actually interested?"

"Come on, Josh you have to be at least a little curious about this."

"More like a little cautions. I mean, why on Earth would a sudden unknown energy reading begin to appear here in Hawaii of all places? Doesn't that make you a little concern, Mike?"

"Hey. At least we get a vacation if this becomes false."

Josh's lips pouted and he shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. Good point."

"See? It's not so bad." Mike stated as he leaned back in his chair. "Now relax. Who know's when this reading will appear again. Tell you what, you stop complaining find we find nothing I'm buying tonight. Deal?"

Josh licked his lips with delight. He always wondered what Hawaiian Food always tasted like. "Alright. Alright."

Some time passed and the two were still stuck. Josh took a quick glance at his watch and sighed.

"Welp. I think it's time to head in for today. Now about dinner-"

"Hold your stomach!" Mike interrupted as the radar began beeping again. This time much faster than before. "I'm picking up something!"

Josh groaned and walked over to the dash panel. They were going out of control. High fast beeping, wave lines going out of control. It was something they never seen before.

"Well there goes dinner." he mumbled. "Where is it coming from?"

"By the looks of this, it says its coming." Mike looked up and his eyes widened. "..In there."

Josh turned around and gasped at the sight. It was a large cave carved up the side of the volcano. It was so dark, it seemed to go for miles. Mike switched the lights on in the boat and the two began to travel inside.

"Uh. Mikey? D-Don't you think we should g-get the b-b-boss?"

"Don't tell me you're scared already?" Mikey said jokingly. "It's just a cave. A long, dark, eerie cave."

"Which is why we should get the boss."

"Look our assignment was to find the energy readings and when we need back up, we'll call for it." Mikey looked towards the front and smiled. "And look, we found land."

The boat came to a stop on the shores of a black sandy beach, probably ashes from the volcano. Mikey and Josh jumped down to shore, each holding a flashlight and Josh holding a portable radar to track the signal. The two walked further into the cave with Josh keeping an eye on the radar.

"Why would an energy reading bring us to the base of an active volcano?"

Mike shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe its a UFO or something."

Josh scoffed. "Yeah right. Like a UFO could survive molten lava."

"They survived a nuke to the face."

"We don't talk about that movie, Mikey."

"It wasn't THAT bad. Not the best but not the worst."

"There was so many wrongs in that film. If they only got back Smith-"

"Woah!" Mike stopped Josh in his tracks, who nearly fell off what looked like a long drop down. Mike shined his light down and saw there wasn't an end to it. He picked up a small rock and tosses it down the hole. He counts the seconds. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..

* _ **Ping**_ *

"Whew that's quite a drop." he whistled.

"Its saying that it's coming from down there." said Josh as he showed him the radar

"Well then I guess we have find another way _**DOOOOOOOOWN!"**_

The two suddenly found themselves falling down the cliffside, Josh losing his flashlight in the air rushing through their faces and ears as it felt like they fell for an eternity until they both landed on the ground below.

"Gah!"

"Ow!"

The two groaned and rubbed their back from the pain of impact. Josh staggerly got up and helped his friend up.

"You really owe me dinner tonight."

"Yeah Yeah. Shut it." Mike spat as he shook his head a couple times picked up his flashlight. "How's the radar?"

Josh looked around and spotted the radar that fell out of his hand in the fall. He picked it up, only to wince when he saw the condition.

"Useless." he said as he tossed it aside. "Great. This is just perfect."

"Josh.."

"I knew going in that cave was a bad idea! Heck! I knew going on this stupid mission was a bad idea!"

"Josh.."

"Ugh. I should be on vacation right now! Its summer! I should be in Hawaii having sand in my feet not my pants!"

"Josh!"

"You know what when we get back to HQ, I'm gonna tell the big guy the next time he's send us out on a mission-"

Mike turned his head in the direction he was pointing the flashlight and the two gazed upon something that they have never seen before. It left them speechless.

"Now can I call them?"

"Yeah. now you can."

Josh pressed a button on his watch and began to talk into it

"This is Agent Blackstone and Agent Portman. Call Jerry. We found it."

 **OPERATION: CROSSOVER CHAOS**

 _ **LOCATION:SOUTHDALE HIGH SCHOOL**_

 _ **TIME: 15:30 PM**_

The final bell of the school year rang as kids left their final classes and ran out the school to enjoy their summer vacation...well most of them. A young boy opened his locker with a depressed look on his face. He grabbed his books and sighed. He was thirteen years old with tan skin and black hair that is swept up one way and down the other and also has green eyes. He wore a yellow long sleeve shirt under a blue jacket, blue pants, yellow shoes, and a grey belt.

"Oh come on, Tony. summer school isn't that bad." said another boy who was fifteen years-old he look quite athletic. He has pale blueeyes, wears a red short sleeved shirt with a white "W" on it, burgundy colored pants, red shoes, and a red and white wrist band. There two other kids beside him, possibly his siblings. One was a female who has a similar skin tone to green eyes and wore a pink hoodie that exposes her stomach, a pink skirt with white leggings, and pink shoes with fuchsia pink pom-poms on them. Her hair was the same color as Tony's with it swept up in the backside. The last one was a fourteen year old boy. He has short brown hair styled in a way a fourteen year old would do. He has hazel eyes and wore a blue hoodie with white sleeves, cargo pants, and blue shoes.

"Oh yeah. It's totally much better than going to the beach. " Tony said, not even trying to hide his sarcasm.

"Well it is you're fault." said the girl.

"Not helping, Meg."

"Hey, I'm just being honest. You would do that to, Mark,"

"Yeah. but not on the last day of school!"

"I can hear you, you know."

"Look the point is that stuff like this happens." Lee said as Tony closed his locker and they walked towards the entrance. "I mean look at me, Remember what happened last year with the football team?"

"You trashed the cafeteria that day." Megan said with a deadpan tone. "My clothes still smell like mashed potatoes. And I washed them twice."

"I got detention for the rest of the semester." Lee continued, completely ignoring Megan's comment. "I was kicked off the team because of that. I was equally depressed as you are right now. But I didn't give up because of that, I wasn't gonna let some detention take me down." he looked down to see his little brother still not looking any better. He looked towards the others who shrugged their shoulders. Rubbing his chin, Mark pondered for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Tell you what. To make things equal for us so you don't feel left out. We won't do anything fun until you're down with Summer School."

Tony looked up with surprise. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course!" said Mark before looking towards the others, who were looking a bit uneasy. "Right Guys?"

"Wellllll" Lee answered while rubbing his neck.

"You seeeee." Megan said while tugging her hair.

"Guys…" Mark said, his tone a bit more serious than normal.

"Eh. Why not?"

"I can wait a month."

The youngest sibling gave a small smile. Even during the down times his family always has his back, even though sometimes they may not show it most of the time.

"Come on, Smoothies on me!" Lee said as they exited the school. "And when I mean me I mean Megan."

Megan could only roll her eyes in annoyance. But as they stepped foot out into the courtyard, they suddenly felt a sudden suction of force coming from a nearby trashcan. The next thing they knew, They wete sucked inside and vanished from sight all while screaming.

They all screamed and yelled as they slid down what appeared to be a large tube going up and down, left and right and possibly upside down. They all held on for dear life as they saw a light at the end of the tunnel and fell onto a large red couch, piling on top of each other. And to top it all of, have pieces of garbage fall on top of them. They all groaned and got off of each other.

"Apologies for the sudden call, Spiez" said a voice that came from behind a large chair. It turned around to reveal a middle aged man with black eyes, grey hair on the side of his head and a grey moustache. He uncrossed his legs and placed his arms on the desk in front of him, his head resting on his fists. "I take it you guys enjoyed your last day of school?"

"Well we were before you whooped us away." Megan said as she picked off a sandwich wrapped of her head with the tips of her fingers. "But did you really have to use a trash can, Jerry?"

"It was the only thing around that I could use." he said. "But back to the topic at hand, I have called you all here for a very important mission." He glanced towards Tony who was resting his head on his hands, frowning.

"Are you alright, Tony?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a long day at school."

Jerry looked towards the other siblings who all mouthed the words "summer school".

"Um. Okay then. Anyway, I have an very important mission for you" he said as he pointed to the screen behind him, showing the Hawaiian island, Maui. "Earlier today, two agents discovered a strange energy readings in a small cave on the shores of Hawaii."

"A strange energy source?" Mark repeated. "Source of what?

"We don't know. And we haven't heard back from them. We think that the energy source is messing with communications. I need you four to find these missing agents and find out what happen to them and figure out what this energy source is and, if you can, retrieve any samples to bring back for further studying, understand?"

"You can count on us!" Lee said as he got out of the chair.

"Seems easy enough." Megan shrugged.

"Aye aye, Jer!" said Mark

"Sure" Tony said, not even sounding like having the slightest interest but no one else noticed.

"Alright, time for your gadgets" said Jerry before pushing a button, only to realize it wouldn't work. "Oh wait."

"What is it, Jer?" Megan asked.

"I completely forgot. Our gadgets our out of commission at the moment. Let's just say they have a few...bugs to fix."

"What kind of bugs?" Mark asked.

"Remember the bubble gum cement?"

The four cringed at the memory. The less they remember about that day the better.

"But I think you'll be fine without them for one mission." he said before pressing something on his desk, causing the screen behind to close. "Now then, you're jet is waiting for you, good luck spiez!"

The four looked at their watches and pressed a button, each representing their suit colors and in a flash, they transformed. Lee's spy suit was a flame red, Megan was a dark magenta, Mark was dark blue and, lastly, Tony's was yellow. Before they could say anything else, a trap door opened beneath them and they began to fall again.

"Give us a warning next tiiiiiiiiime!" Megan called out as they fell down the chute.

"Why? It would just ruin the fun in it!" Jerry called back before letting out a light chuckle. Oh how he loved whooping.

 _ **LOCATION: MAUI, HAWAII**_

 _ **TIME: 14:10 PM**_

"Alright, we should be approaching the coordinates in a few minutes!" Lee called out as he was piloting the jet. Megan was in the co-pilot seat while Mark and Tony were in the back. Mark was looking at the info Jerry has sent them about the other two missing agents and what they were locating on his laptop. Tony was just sitting back in his chair, playing some game on his phone to pass the time.

"This is amazing." Mark thought aloud. "These reading are unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"What makes you say that?" said Tony, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I mean look at these signatures. I've heard and seen radiation that can have strong readings but this...this is different."

"Different as in?"

"These readings...They look like life signatures"

At the mention of that word, Tony looked up from his game and glanced over at Mark and his computer screen.

"Life signatures?"

Mark nodded his head and allowed him to look completely at the screen, which had to windows. One had green lines that waved up and down constantly while the other one, which was pink, was moving at a very slow rate and from the looks of it, it was moving kinda like a heartbeat but staying upwards for several seconds before going back down slowly.

"See that? It looks like a normal life reading but it stays up for several seconds before returning back down. But here's the kicker." Mark pressed a button on his keyboard which then opened another window with a blue line. "A normal human being's heart beat is about 60-100 a minute but for this,while it shows it's a normal life signature, it's at least 30-70 beats per minute."

"Wait that doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly. But its says here that the readings match a normal life reading."

Tony took time set this in. It was a good thing he payed attention in health and science class this year, even though that didn't help him with getting out of summer school. A signature giving off life readings. That doesn't make any sense at all. Why would something like that give off something that's not human but says it human.

Unless. Unless it's not human.

"Mark. You don't think that?"

The two locked eyes.

"I think we're dealing with something that's not from here." he answered. "But the question is, why is it suddenly showing itself now?"

"Maybe the volcano?" Tony guessed.

"It would make sense since the ash clouds and intense heat from eruptions blocked it. Perhaps it was under so much magma and ash and over the years, the volcano erupting finally exposed it"

"Well whatever this thing is, we best be careful. Who's know what it did to those agents" Megen called out from the front. The two nodded in agreement.

"We're approaching the drop point." Lee said. "Let's get ready to fly!"

As soon as they we're under the coordinates, a trap door appeared beneath each of them and they began to fall. Instead of screaming, they clicked their heels togethers

and their rocket boots suddenly sprung to life below them and allowed them to fly down towards the abandoned boat on the shore of a black sandy beach.

"I'm guess this is the agent's boat?" Megan pointed out as the flew pass it.

"You guessed right"

The four landed flew inside the cave and landed on the small boat and began searching There was no sign of them anywhere. Nowhere below deck and none above.

"Woah!" Tony said in awe. "I can't believe we in an active volcano!"

"Don't get too distracted, bro." Lee reminded as he looked around the deck of the boat. "Wonder where the agents are?"

"The engines still warm." Megan called from down below. "So they haven't been gone for long."

"Maybe they were captured by pirates?" Tony suggested.

"Tony, Pirates died out over two hundred years ago." Mark explained as he investigated the cabin up front. "Besides, pirates around here are very rare. They're mostly around the european seas and northern-"

"If your done with your history lecture, then why don't we check out this!" Lee shouted to his brainy little brother as he pointed to the sandy beach. Not far, they say what looked like a flashlight but by looks of it, it looked like it can fool the eye of someone for being a pen. Lee picked it up and looked at the initials.

"I'm guessing this belongs to our agents."

"But where are they?" Megan questioned.

"Hey!"

The four looked towards towards the noise and saw two males at the bottom the the steep hill.

"Are you the agents Jerry sent?"

"We sure are!"

"Of course he sends the kids." Mike muttered under his breath. "We were hoping for someone a little….older" he called only to get a punch in the side by his partner.

"Well what you see.." Tony started before sliding down the hill like he was snowboarding before doing a backflip and landing perfectly on his feet, all while a smug grin on his face. "...is what you get."

The other siblings rolled their eyes and slid down towards the three.

"So. Jerry said you found it. What did you find exactly?" Mark asked. They soon got their answer as a faint glow caught their attention. When they turned their heads, they all gasped at what they saw.

Sticking out from the black rock was what appeared to be some sort of gemstone. It was a brilliant magenta color with glowing purple aura surrounding it, which gave off an eerie noise. It was like any other thing they've seen before. Not to mention is look beautiful, especially to Megan.

"Wow. Thats one fancy crystal." said Tony.

Mark pulled out his scanner to scan the object. Just like on the plane, it gave off the same readings as before.

"Amazing…" he said in awe. "This is nothing I've ever seen before. This quartz is not ordinary."

"Um. what makes you think its a quartz?" Megan said. "It's obviously a ruby."

"What makes you say that?"

"Um helloooo! Earth to Lee and Mark!" she exclaimed, knocking on his head much to his annoyance. "Ruby's are red!"

"Um Hellllo! So can quartzs!"

"Guys I no offense, but you are really wasting our time right now." Mark stated with firmness. "Did you bring something to contain this?"

"Yeah its back on the plane." Mark answered. "The only question is, how to get it out? We don't know much about this thing and it could be dangerous. So I suggest we go back to the plane and-"

"Or Tony can just pull it out."

"That can work to-WAIT WHAT?!" Mark spun around and saw Tony struggling to kickl the shard out from the stone. By the looks of it, the crystal had several centuries to cement itself in the volcanic magma. With all his strength, he tried to set the shard free from its prison.

"Tony!" Lee called out. "What are you doing?!"

"What..does it..look like!" he grunted as he kicked at it a couple more time, unaware that the shard was cracking. The others took notice of this.

"Tony, stop it!" Megan called out.

"Your breaking it, kid!" Josh called out.

"Tony No!" Mark called. Tony didn't listen as he was almost to breaking it off...as well as the crystal. He could feel it loosening from each kick. "Just...One...More….Kick!"

With one final kick, the shard flew out of the stone and fell to the floor, shattering it into several pieces. The young spy look down with his jaw dropped along with the other spies.

"Uh..Oops."

"Well, at least we have a sample." Lee stated.

Mark look at his watched and noticed that the readings from the crystal were flat lined. This puzzled him but it didn't for long as the line suddenly began to beat again only this time, it was much faster than before.

"Well might as well starting picking up the pieces" Tony said as he walked towards the shards.

"Wait! Don't touch it!" Mark called out. As soon as he said it, the shards picked themselves off the floor and began floating in the air. Six pieces surrounding a much larger piece. The pieces began to spin around and around before they became nothing but a blur of magenta. A bright light suddenly began to come out of the center shard.

"What's happening?!" Josh called out.

"I-I don't know!" Mark shouted back. "But we gotta get outta here!"

The group began to run towards the hill they slid down. The male agents were able to get away but for some reason, the four kids couldn't move. It was like an invisible force was holding them down and they couldn't fight it.

"I can't move!" Megan shouted.

"Me neither!" Lee called back.

"What's happening?!" Mark shouted.

The four looked towards the crystal and everyone was suddenly blinded by a bright pink/magenta glow the engulfed the entire room. A sound emitted from the crystal, almost close to a disoriented chuckle. But as quickly as it appeared, it soon vanished. The male agents opened their eyes and were shocked beyond belief.

The kids, and the crystal shards were gone. All gone. Nada. Not a single trace of them was left. The two walked towards where the spies once stood only to find a scorch mark on the center of the room. The two looked at each other, Josh narrowing his eyes.

"You owe me two dinners"


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Station Square

"Uhh my head." Tony groaned as he staggerly picked himself off from the ground. His ears were still ringing and his vision was bit blurry. When it finally came too, he found himself in what appeared to be a dark alley. Trash littered the alleyway as the young spy tried his best not to fall in it.

"Ugh. This is worse than the alley ways back home." he said to himself. "Speaking of home wonder where I am?" He looked at his communicator on his watch and saw that it was completely spazzing out. Tony tried hitting it a couple times but the screen was still staticy and any of the buttons could work.

"Lee, Marc, Megan. Can anyone hear me?" He said through the speaker. "Jerry? Sam? Alex? Anybody?" all he got in return is just the sound of static. "Great. Can't contact anyone. Guess I'm on my own." he muttered as he kicked a rusty soup can into a nearby, turned over trash can when something caught his eye. He walked over to the trash and noticed a strange glow object. He reached his hand inside, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"This is worse than digging through my dirty laundry" he said to himself as he finally touched what he was looking for. Pulling his hand out, he was surprised to see that it was the crystal form inside the cave, only it wasn't glowing or anything.

"Just what is exactly this thing?" he pondered. "Better not touch this again until I get back WHOOP." He placed it in his back pocket and proceeded to walk out of the alley. "Right now I just need to find out where….I...am?

LOCATION: STATION SQUARE

 **TIME: 17:30 PM**

It was unlike anything he's ever seen before. I mean, yes, it was a city but this one looked more realistic than any other one he's seen on missions. Skyscrapers going as tall as the eye can see, hover cars, trains in tubes, people in tubes, it was like he stepped in one of his comic book worlds.

"Um...I-I don't remember learning about this city in geography class." He said, starting to feel his anxiety coming up. "Just where am-"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Without blinking, the spy jumped out of the way of the car, landing on his rear on the near sidewalk. He was so caught into the marvel of what was in front of him he forgot that he walked into oncoming traffic.

"Uh, sorry, sir!" he called out. The man in the car huffed and drove off without saying anything else. He backed up a little, only to bump into a middle aged woman.

"Oh excuse me, Miss." he said politely.

"It's no problem, dear." she said before walking away. The next thing he knew, he was in the middle of what looked like rush hour. He tried his best to squeeze his way through people but the more he moved, the more difficult it became. Soon, he found himself getting all the life sucked out of him.

"Can't breath…" he squeaked as he raised his hand up in the air in a last ditch attempt to save himself. Suddenly, as if smooth as butter, he was pulled right out of traffic and found himself, falling on his rear again in front of a fountain.

"Uh, I hate rush hour" he muttered to himself.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks.." His vision was still a bit blurry so what he saw before him was something big and..purple? It was very uncommon to see a person in a purple suit unless he's going to a fancy party or club. His vision started to get much clearer as he began to see more details than before. That purple suit was actually purple fur with a white underbelly. It had on a belt and sandals and carried a fishing pole on its back. His face became more clear as he saw the biggest cat ears and whiskers he's ever seen in his life. His small yellow eyes were staring down at him as he offered him a hand. Tony however, felt like he was going to pee himself as his pupils shrank

"Y-Y-Y-Yo-Yo-You're…." he stuttered.

"Do you need help?" the cat creature asked.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-"

"Uh, Mister?" it said, arching an eyebrow. "Are you-?"

"CAT! BIG CAT!" Tony shouted as he quickly shot up and stood frozen in place. "Your...Your a BIG CAT!"

Meeting Big the Cat

The giant cat chuckled a little. "I guess I don't have to introduce myself then."

"H-Huh?" Tony staggered out, still in shock that he's seeing a giant purple cat standing right in front of him.

"Big. My name is Big." he said again. "What's your name?"

Tony was still frozen in place, trying to believe what he's seeing wasn't real. What should he say to a giant purple cat? "P-Please don't eat me."

Smooth, Clark.

The cat only chuckled, this time patting his belly. "That's a weird name for someone."

"What? N-No! My name is Tony!" he exclaimed, only to realize his sudden slip up and quickly got on his knees and began pleading.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't eat me."

"Its okay." said Big as he held out a hand."Nice to meet you, Tony."

The boy was a little hesitant at first at shaking a giant feline's hand but after looking at him more clearly, he really didn't look all that mean. In fact, he looked kinda nice. Slowly but a little hesitant, he reached out and shook his hand.

"Uh. You too….Big."

"Say, Tony. Have you seen my Froggy?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. His froggy? "Um…..Excuse me?"

"Froggy." he repeated. "He's small, green, and is very nice."

"Uhhh no. I didn't. Sorry." Tony replied. "Speaking of which, Big do you know where I am?"

"You don't know where you are?" Big said, his eyes opening a little. "You're in Station Square!"

Okay, now Tony was beyond confused. "Station where now?"

"Station Square!" Big replied again. "It's the capital of our world."

"And what is this world exactly?"

Big blinked a couple times. "You really must've hit your head really hard. The capital of Mobius of course!"

Wait. Mobius? He's never heard of this world before. It sounded like it came out of some comic or something. How off earth did he get here? Was he dreaming? Unless….

That crystal sent him to another world!

He quickly pulled the crystal out of his pocket. It was still dull and lifeless from before. Did this gem send him to another world? Just what kind of rock is this thing?

"That's a nice ruby you got there." Big said looking over his shoulder. "Where did you get it?"

Tony put the crystal back in his pocket and turned to face the cat. "Hey uh Big right? Look, I'm not from around here, I'm from another world and I need to get back home. Do you know anything or anyone who can help?"

Big rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, there is...um...maybe.."

"Uh, Big?"

"There is someone who can help." Big answered. "He's really smart and can help anyone who's need it."

Tony smiled. "Great! Where is he?"

"His name is Tails and he lives in the Mystic Ruins." Big said before pointing to a big building across the street. "The fastest way to get there is by train but it's pretty full because of people heading home so it may take awhile till we can get on it."

His smile turned into a frown. He was hoping to meet this Tails person as soon as possible and hopefully, find his family as well. How was he going to pass the time till the train is ready?

"Hmm. Say Big? You said you were looking for froggy, right?"

the cat nodded his head.

"The train won't be available for awhile, so lemme help you find him. or her. or….it?"

"Really? You would do that?"

"Sure. Might as well return the favor since you saved me from being a permanent piece of the sidewa-AUGH!"

Before he could react, he found himself being nearly squeezed to death as Big gave him a big hug."

"Thank you, Tony. Your a good friend."

"I...can't...feel my….legs"

"Oh sorry." Big chuckled as he let go of Tony and placed him back on the ground, letting him catch his breath."

"Okay, so first off, where was Froggy last?"

Big scratched his head in thought. "Well, we were both heading to the Station Hotel to go for a swim in the pool, but when I turned around to check on him, he vanished into the crowd. then not long after I found you."

"Hmm. Okay. so he couldn't have gotten that far. I mean it's just a green frog, how bad can it be?"

*(~)*

"No Luck"

"Why did I agree to this?" Tony muttered under his breath. Several hours passed and the two were still looking for Froggy. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on their side and all the rush hour traffic was coming to an end. The sun was beginning to set over the Emerald colored Sea. Even though they were unsuccessful in finding froggy, it wasn't a total loss for the young spy.

During the search, he also took the time to sightsee the city. From the beautiful coast next to the Emerald Resort, all the way to the fancy Casino on the southside of town. To even the cute little amusement park across the road from where he started. He had to admit, this was a pretty cool city, even though he couldn't shake the thought of being in another world and that he couldn't find his family. What if they were sent to another world far away from where he is? What if he never sees them again? He hoped and prayed that they're alright and maybe he'll see them again. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Big.

"Don't worry. We'll find your family. I'm sure of it."

Tony smiled. "Thanks, Big."

" _The last monorail heading to the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon"_

"Looks like we better head on this train." Tony mentioned. "Sorry we couldn't find Froggy."

"Its okay." Big said, not feeling very sad despite the fact he can't find a friend. "Im sure he'll be alright. Besides."

"Besides what? Woah!"

"I made a new friend today!" Big said as he hugged Tony, squeezing him so hard that it looked like his eyes would pop out at any moment.

"T-Thanks, B-B-Big! I'm g-g-glad I met you t-too!" Tony squeaked, already feeling the pressure of his head building up.

"Oops. sorry" Big chuckled as he let go, Tony taking in very deep breaths.

"Okay...let's get on this train" he said as the two walked into the train station which actually looked more like a futuristic train station. Big explained that this used to be an regular train but was destroyed during the Perfect Chaos attack many years ago and was rebuilt along with the rest of the city. Big handed the clerk several rings and the two got on the train, on their way to the Mystic Ruins. Hopefully they'll have more luck there. Not only finding Froggy, but also Tony's family as well.

(~)

Up on the rooftops of the city, a large figure stood on the edge, watching as Tony and Big got on the train, heading to the ruins. A voice echoed in its head, giving it orders before the figure's eyes glowed a bloody red and blasted up in the air and followed the train. Meanwhile on another rooftop, two other figures, one blue and the other black and red, watched as the first one rocketed it away into the distance, they both nodded their heads and ran off, jumping building to building in pursuit of the train.

 **Songs used:**

 **"Station Square" watch?v=zfqloFaznDA &t=706s**

 **"Meeting Big the Cat" watch?v=desSyzOrw8c**

 **"No Luck" watch?v=snqQlTaXsTc**


End file.
